


And Then There Were Six

by DontTouchMySeaweedBrain



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon, Gen, Poetry I think?, Sorry Not Sorry, Weasley Feels, well then
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-26
Updated: 2014-11-26
Packaged: 2018-02-27 01:26:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2673704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DontTouchMySeaweedBrain/pseuds/DontTouchMySeaweedBrain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It should have been him. Drabble-ish poetry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Then There Were Six

**Six.**

**Song: Boulevard Of Broken Dreams**

It was like the entire world had just turned gray, lit up only by the burning of spells and the red hair flashing around me.

One two three four five six.

Fred. Where's Fred?

One two three four five six.

Green, bright green flashing, hitting red.

Breaking red.

No.

No.

No I have to say I'm sorry.

No I was wrong.

"Fred?"

No.

It was my job to take care of you, to take care of all of you.

"Fred!"

Crying and a world that doesn't even amount to gray anymore.

And then there were six. But it should have been me.

**Author's Note:**

> So I was searching for my story on my friends account. Whenever I look it up, I just key in "It should have been me Percy," and my story pops right up. Basically, my thoughts wandered and this happened, and yay Harry Potter! Previously published on fan fiction.net under the same pen name.  
> Leave a comment and tell me what you thought!


End file.
